Denial and Desire
by slytheringdraco
Summary: Draco has been suffering in Azkaban for the entire summer and his mother has forced him back to Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron's love relationship starts breaking when a mysterious brunette catches Ron's eye. When Hermione and Draco are chosen as Head Girl and Head Boy, they have no choice but to work together. Especially when the mysterious brunette is caught doing suspicious things.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's POV

I grab hold of Ron's hand for the support I know I'll need as we approach the school grounds. My stomach feels upside down and I start to feel sick as the grief floods over me once again.

 _Too many._

 _All of the innocent lives gone._

Why did it have to be this hard? It was like walking up to the graveyard where all your loved ones dwelled. I squeeze Ron's hand before my emotions tumble out again.

We all would need a hand to hold. The crumbling debris and dust flashes in my mind as we survey the rebuilt castle. I shake my head, _this is going to be a good year_.

My eyes widen at the beautiful sight. The castle gives off a magical vibe with its towering points and smooth stone. If the first years hadn't known about the Battle, they would've believed nothing changed. But everyone in our world knew the terrible state everything was in during that time.

" 'Mione, come on. Harry and the others are already in the castle." Ron interrupted my thoughts as I was brought back to reality. He leaned in awkwardly and pecked my cheek, as the butterflies fluttered, I heard a familiar and dreaded drawling voice. Just then, the tall blonde crashed between our clasped hands.

 _Malfoy..._

 _why is he here? Shouldn't he be in Azkaban?_

He stopped and turned around slowly. Malfoy's eyes squinted as he carelessly looked from Ron to me. He averted his gaze to the ground where my book had flew out from under my arm thanks to Malfoy's arrogance.

Ron dropped my hand and walked briskly toward my book, but he wasn't quick enough. Malfoy bent low to the ground, his blonde locks tumbling across his eyes. Before I registered what he was doing, he swaggered toward me with my book in his hand. He swung his head to the side in a seductive way to remove the hair from his eyes.

I wanted to look over to Ron for some kind of explanation, but Malfoy's eyes were so intensely blue. The ice froze my whole body as he stopped in front of me.

 _5 inches in front of me to be exact!_

As his eyes held me still as a statue, his hand grazed my wrist. He dramatically dropped the book in my hand and I expected his hand to be as cold as his gaze, but they were surprisingly warm...

 _...and electric_

I gulped for air but my throat was parched. He gave me a slow wink as he walked away without a glance at Ron. He stalked off with his head held high, swung his briefcase back and forth and walked toward the castle.

A tall, supermodel-like brunnette glided past me and a little too closely to Ron. But I was too flabbergasted from a minute ago to notice the lust from Ron as his eyes widened.

Draco's POV

The mudblood's honey colored eyes flash across my mind as I take another swig of firewhiskey.

 _Stupid mudblood, always clouding my thoughts for no reason._

The Great Hall is annoyingly loud with the eager and excited first years craning to get a better glimpse of Hogwarts. The flask of liquor is cold against my chest where it's hidden beneath the black suit. My hand slowly slides between the soft fabric, but I catch McGonagall's eyes on me.

 _Merlin, woman, I'm a prisoner from Azkaban! What do you expect me to be doing? Not smiling, I can tell you that much._

The Sorting Hat ceremony flies by as my vision becomes more blurred. Zabini and Parkinson try to meet my eyes in an attempt at conversation, but think better of it considering the state I'm in. My eyes find the Gryffindor table unwillingly.

Weasel's eyes lock with mine at first, but his gaze softens as his eyes wander to someone else. I follow his eyes and almost gasp.

 _Who is that brunette?_


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's POV

I swat Ron's arm for the tenth time.

"RONALD!"

He jumps a little and gives me an innocent smile. I know that smile anywhere, which means he _isn't_ innocent.

"Why are you looking over at the Slytherin table this whole meal? Harry has been trying to talk to you about Quidditch tryouts, but you're too interested in the ferret?"

"I-I wasn't looking at the ferret!" He blurts lamely.

Before I can press him anymore, I hear the familiar sound of McGonagall's tap of silverware on glass.

"Your attention please," she yells sternly.

The noisy and blended voices silences almost immediately. This is one reason why I respect McGonagall - she can capture your attention just with her stare and demeanor.

"I would like to say a few words. First, I expect us all to treat one another with kindness and compassion. We are all going through things at different rates, and I stress this to the older students to set good examples to our younger students. Second, if you notice unusual or strange behavior from anyone, please alert a staff member and me. Dark forces still exist, and its my job to protect you all. Thirdly, I am proud to announce our new Head Boy and Head Girl this year,"

Harry nudges my foot from across the table and winks.

"Our Head Boy this year is from the Slytherin House..."

 _Anyone but Malfoy, please not him._

"...Draco Malfoy!" McGonagall's face twitched into a forced smile.

 _What? Why?_

I look at my friend's faces, and realize all our mouths have dropped open.

Meanwhile, every student besides the Slytherins are silent. I look from Harry to Ginny to Ron who must've forgotten how to breathe. I suddenly realize all my friends are staring at me. I know, they know, we all know what this means.

An uproar has occurred before my eyes. Everyone turned to the sight of Malfoy.

"WHOO, HELL YEA!" Malfoy swayed from left to right as he struggled to balance on top of the Slytherin table. He reached inside his suit and gulped down a most likely alcohol substance from the flask. His usual in-tact hair was ruffled in all directions. He waved like a superhero as his friends pounded the table with their fists. I try not to laugh as he lost his balance and fell face first to the ground.

"SILENCE!" McGonagall roared. Every mouth shut as her emerald green robes flew around in her rush toward Malfoy. His legs were sprawled in all directions and he let out a long, amplified groan. As if to warn us about the consequences of getting drunk.

 _Thanks Malfoy, I'll be sure to never get drunk enough to fall on my face._

Zabini and Parkinson assisted either side of him as they helped him out of the Great Hall to Madam Pomfrey.

McGonagall swiftly makes her way toward the front of room.

"Ermm... that was an example of what NOT to do when I asked you to be a good example toward the younger students."

The Hall burst into laughter. Partly because not a soul in here would expect the 'Majestic Malfoy' to ever make a scene like that. Also because the news was making us all uncomfortable knowing _he_ is now Head Boy.

"Anyway, I am proud to put you all in the great hands of Hermione Granger as your Head Girl this year!" Her smile was genuine this time.

Applause and whistles exploded.

 _I am Head Girl!_

I feel Ron's arm around my shoulder. My friends' hands on my hand.

"I always knew you'd be Head Girl!"

"You deserve it, Hermione!"

"Great job!"

"Congratulations!"

All through dinner the compliments from my friends and classmates swirl around in my head. I forget about who the Head Boy is. I forget about the Battle. I forget about the pain and loss. All I remember is how lucky I am to be surrounded by these people. I smile from Harry to Ginny to Neville to Seamus to Dean to Ron. I lean against his shoulder as the delicious chocolate melts in my mouth.

 _Home, sweet home._

My eyes open at the sound of McGonagall's voice behind me.

"Hermione, may I have a word?"


	3. Chapter 3

Draco's POV

My head spins as I am eased onto the luscious couch in my Common Room by Blaise and Pansy.

"Okay you can leave now," I swat the air. My brain feels like it's trying to escape from my head.

Blaise and Pansy share a concerned look.

"Are you sure? We can ju-"

"Leave right now and nobody gets hurt." I cut her off.

"Fine, Draco." she spins around and tugs Blaise's sleeve along with her and out the door.

I close my eyes and instantly feel lonely.

 _No, we will have none of that Draco. No feelings. Just go through the motions and get this darn year over._

 _Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale._

My eyes open to investigate the Common Room. Theres the black couch I'm laying on, a coffee table, two armchairs - one red, one green. A crackling and roaring fireplace is to my left, which reminds me of Malfoy Manor. The memories flash quickly in my mind, but I shake my head.

 _Stop thinking._

I reach for my flask of firewhiskey when there's a knock at the door.

My eyebrows scrunch together.

 _It must not be the Mudblood because she'd just let herself in._

The painting of Snape turns around to me.

"A girl named Anastasia would like to come in." Snape said, more like a question than a statement.

 _Who?_

"Tell her to leave." I drain the flask as the substance burns my throat and blurs my vision.

Snape shakes his head.

"She says it's urgent."

"Fine, let her in, I don't care." I roll my eyes.

The door opens slowly and the flask nearly falls as I recognize her. In walks in the beautiful brunette girl Weasel was giving those lovesick eyes to!

Her dark brown curls bounce in every step toward me.

 _She's gorgeous, but not quite my type…_

"Have a seat," I point to the red armchair.

She smiles a little too sweetly, then sits down and clears her throat.

"I'm Anastasia Nox, distant relative of Bellatrix Lestrange. Our parents worked together… they were on the same side. Enough of the introductions because I can see you're drunk as hell. I've been given a slight task, and it involves the mudblood. That's all I feel like explaining for now, but I need you to make her trust you." She turns her head to the side and smiles at me as if we're longtime friends just catching up.

 _Bloody hell!_

I squint at her. Who does she think she is? And why have I never met her before?

"So you expect me to trust you? And why would I ever be friendly to that girl?"

She smirks as if it's completely obvious.

"Because you and your family will be rewarded. If you do this, I can tell you that your life will become a lot more enjoyable. Don't you hate your life?"

I think for about that for a moment…

 _My life does suck, that's for sure._

The alcohol in my stomach feels like it could make a reappearance any minute now.

 _Dang, I drank too much again._

"Sure, whatever. Now leave before I vomit all over you."

Her eyes widened in disgust and she quickly ran to the door.

"Pleasure doing business with you. We'll talk later." She calls over her shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione's POV

I follow McGonagall out of the Great Hall and behind a pillar.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I chose Mister Malfoy as Head Boy," she whispers. Up close, she has bags under her eyes. She looks utterly exhausted and a bit guilty.

"Well… I'm sure you have a very good reason behind your decision." I offer. In all my years at Hogwarts, letting McGonagall down has been a fear of mine.

She gives me a small smile.

"Yes, actually, it's a very good reason. But I'm already beginning to have my doubts. No matter, I have faith in you Miss Granger. He needs someone desperately, someone like you. I expect you'll keep a close eye on him. If you will please, have patience. He's going to be your number one priority as Head Girl, and the only way I could ensure that is to make him Head Boy."

 _Maybe the ferret won't call me the "M" word._

I nod.

"I will try my best, Professor."

She reaches into the front pocket of her emerald robe and I see a gold necklace.

 _My time turner!_

Her stern eyes lock with mine as she hands me the time turner.

"You may put this in use this year. Use it well and whatever you do, don't change the past."

"Why would I do that? I know it's dangerous."

Her head shakes.

"Just don't let this fall into the wrong hands."

"I won't, Professor."

"Good. Now off to bed, your dormitory is the Room of Requirement. I expect you know where it is."

"Yes, thank you Professor McGonagall."

Hermione's POV

A deep sigh escapes my lips as I step through the door. I gasp when my eyes take in what I see.

There is a cozy, black couch which Malfoy has fallen asleep on. One red and one green armchair, a burning fireplace, two doors leading to our bedrooms, and one bathroom. But the enormous space isn't what makes me almost scream.

All my luggage has been rummaged through. My clothes are scattered here, there, and everywhere. Books are in a heap near the fire and my school supplies are wrinkled and ruined.

 _I'm going to kill that ferret, I don't care what McGonagall said._

"MALFOY, YOU WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!"

The empty flask resting on his chest clinks on the hard floor as he jolts awake. His hair is disheveled and his eyes are distant.

"Wh-what the hell happened here?" He looks around.

I put my hands on my hips and tilt my head to the side.

"Really? Don't play dumb, I don't have time for your ignorance. Who else would come in here and wreck my things? Who else hates me more than you do? Hmm? So fess up now, you filthy ferret!" I spit.

My chest lightens a little, it feels good to yell at him.

He scrunches his eyebrows together and frowns as if he doesn't remember what happened. For a second his features soften, but he covers his emotions quickly with a smirk.

I hold my ground as he come closer. His eyes grab my attention and my entire body freezes. A warm tingle floods my face when I feel his hand under my chin.

 _"He needs someone desperately, someone like you..."_

"Oh Granger, I had to do my job as Head Boy. I searched your luggage."

I'm at a loss for words. No clever comeback forms in my head. I remember McGonagall's conversation with me and swallow my anger. Ignoring his hot fingers, I smile sweetly.

"Good boy, Malfoy. I appreciate your enthusiasm and dedication for taking your job to the next level."

His jaw drops and his hands fall to his sides.

"You're not mad at me?"

I step forward and slap his cheek.

"You deserved that. Anyway, I wanted to put the past behind us...after I slapped you of course."

He smirks, then shakes his head.

"Alright, Granger. Truce." He holds his hand out in the hair.

I hesitate, then reach for his hand and shake it. His hand is warm and reassuring, but I ignore that. Before it gets too awkward, I let go.

"It's late, I should clean up and go to bed."

He nods and walks to his bedroom door.

I walk toward my books by the fireplace and stack them neatly near my suitcase. I feel his eyes watching me.

"I'll help you." He whispers and walks back to me. His eyes are the color of a cloudless day, and he almost looks sad.

"Okay, thanks."

After five minutes of repacking my luggage and hauling it to my bedroom in silence, we look around the Common Room.

 _Okay he is definitely acting strange. He should hate me and I should hate him._

I quickly walk to my bedroom and he mutters "goodnight" but I pretend to not hear. I slightly slam my door in my frustration.

 _He is just playing you,_ I tell myself. _Tomorrow, he'll be the same nasty jerk._

I don't wash my face, brush my teeth, or change into pajamas that night. I couldn't bare to face him again tonight.

 _He'd probably laugh at me or tease me about believing he had changed._

I try to think about Ron, but instead of Ron's eyes I see, they're _his eyes._ I face palm.

 _Malfoy, stop clouding my thoughts!_

And I fall asleep.

Draco's POV

My legs slide under the sheets and I turn on my other side.

 _I did not look through Granger's luggage! Dammit, I was probably drunk._

Anastasia's conversation with me replays in my mind.

 _What is she planning? Never mind that, if it will make my mother happy, I'll do whatever. But what does Granger have to do with it?_

I open my eyes and the moonlight spills over my face.

 _Hermione..._

My eyes widen and I shake my head furiously.

 _Stop it, Draco! No emotions. No feelings. You only have to befriend her, nothing else._

 _I've never had a real friend before._

 _How will she ever trust me?_

 _All I've ever done is call her a Mudblood._

That's when I know what I must do.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco's POV

 _A giant snake slithers near my feet. My wrists are tied above my head. A raspy voice whispers in my ear._

" _Why haven't you done it yet, Draco?"_

 _I manage to shake my head._

" _CRUCIO!"_

 _My insides twist and teeth clench. This has happened before. One doesn't forget the pain when it's gone._

 _I open my mouth to scream, but nothing escapes me._

 _I am paralyzed. I will die here._

 _The scene blurs before me and I find her eyes._

 _Mother._

 _The only person on the planet I love._

 _Whatever that's been burying my emotions breaks and my cheeks wetten with warm tears. My throat tightens and I can't catch my breath. The kind of crying that won't stop if I tell it to. Fear, guilt and anxiety are the reason behind my sobs. My mother's arms encircle me and my body rocks back and forth._

 _Too long._

 _The emotions of my heart have finally overtaken my ignorant mind._

My eyes open to darkness. Until I see the figure of a girl with curly hair.

 _It was just a nightmare._

My cheeks are wet still. I quickly pull the covers all the way to the bridge of my nose before she notices.

By the look she's giving me, she already knew.

"I-I heard you screaming. It was so loud and it sounded like you were in a great deal of pain…"

I open my mouth, but my throat is parched.

"Would you like me to get you a glass of water?" She reads my mind.

I nod.

 _I hate her to see me like this._

When she returns to my side, she slowly sits on my bed. My hand shakily grabs the chilly glass and I chose to ignore her warm fingertips.

 _I better get this over with._

I clear my throat.

"Granger?"

"Yes?"

I stop. The two words are so foreign to me.

 _She's not going to believe me, but this is a step in the right direction to gain her trust._

"I'm… sorry," I whisper the last word.

"You're what?!" Her voice is filled with shock.

"Sorry. I said I'm sorry," My throat feels dry again.

She leans forward and squints at me through the darkness. The back of her hand presses against my forehead. My heart quickens at her touch.

"Are you sick? Malfoy, why are you apologizing? Remember the truce? It's not your fault you had a nightmare. Don't apologize for having emotions."

I shake my head.

"No, I'm fine. I want to apologize for something else…" My voice catches.

 _No tears, please not now._

"What?"

"For calling you a mudblood." I quickly get out.

 _And I'm sorry for making you feel like you're nothing. Because I know how that feels now. I want to change, but I don't know how._

I forgot her hand was still against my forehead until I felt it drop. She recoiled from me as if I was intruding on something private.

I study her face in the dark. Her small nose crinkles and her brows furrow. I sit up higher and lean a little closer. Her hand is inches from mine, so I carefully take it.

 _I have to make this convincing as possible._

She doesn't tug her hand away, so I scoot closer until our hips are touching. I wrap one arm around her shoulder and tilt her chin to face me. She tries to squirm out from under me, but I hold her more firmly.

"Prove it," she whispers.

I look deeply into her honey colored eyes as the sun starts to rise. Pulling her chin toward me, I softly kiss her cheek. _In a friendly way, of course._ They are wet from tears. I rub slow circles into her back, and pretend she's my mother as pull her head toward my chest. My shirt quickly become wet as she lets her emotions take over.

 _This feels so right._

I allow my feelings to be free for now. My other arm finds her waist and she curls into me.

"You are worth more, Granger. I'm sorry for every cruel word I spit at you. You're smart, talented, and… and… beautiful."

Her head nods against me.

"Friends?" I offer.

She pulls far enough away to engulf me in a hug with so much force, I almost fall backwards.

 _That would be awkward._

"Friends." she says into my neck.

I think of the Weasel and my stomach twists.

"You should get some sleep, Granger. There's still a few more hours before breakfast."

She lets me go and quickly stands up, as if she just remembered Weasel too.

"You too, Malfoy. Sweet dreams," she gives me a soft smile.

"Mhmm," I manage to get out.

We stare at each other a bit uncomfortably as we both remember what just happened. I avert my eyes before I do something stupid like laugh, or grin, or express how I feel at the moment. She leaves my room just as a smile creeps across my lips.

 _I've never felt like this before._

I climb back into bed and pull the covers up to my chin. I can smell her scent on the plush fabric.

 _Lilacs, I think?_

I smile like an idiot again.

 _Is this how friendship feels?_


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione's POV

I sit in the Great Hall, scooping the oatmeal in my mouth mechanically. My hand finds my cheek, and a shiver runs down my spine.

 _That was so spontaneous…_

 _...and sweet_

Ginny spots me and sits down across me. Her face scrunches.

"I was going to ask how you survived last night, but you seem quite cheerful." She studies me, as I shift my gaze to the Slytherin table.

 _His eyes were already on me._

I try to smile, and completely forget about the oatmeal currently in my mouth. A warm, gooey substance dribbles down my chin. My eyes widen when I notice him smile.

 _He does have a nice smile._

SNAP!

"HER-MIONE GRA-NGER!" Ginny yells.

I whip my head to my freckle-faced friend, whose face is quickly turning the exact shade of her hair.

"What? Sorry, I was just… remembering I have to go check out a book in the library!" I quickly stand up, trying my best not to knock the oatmeal all over the table.

 _Okay, deep breaths. In and out. What is going on with you?_

I do the only logical thing and head up to the library. My escape, where my thoughts can unravel. I pick out a random book off the bookshelf, knowing I'll find anything interesting, and quickly open the book before my thoughts wander.

"Ahem!"

My eyes narrow, and I continue to read about magical creatures.

 _People must know not to bother Hermione Granger when her nose is in a book!_

"Excuse me, I need some help." A smooth, sweet voice sounds from above me.

A girl with long, curly, chocolate-brown hair…

 _Ugh, that girl who caught Ron's eye!_

I bite my lip. She could be nice, it's wrong to judge when I've never met her.

"Yes, what can I help you with?"

"You see, I'm new here. I have heard great things about you, and I keep getting lost around here. Maybe… could you show me around?"

I smile.

 _Harmless. Innocent._

I close the book and tuck it under my arm. We make our way up the moving staircases and before I can ask her what House she's in, Ron comes into view.

He stops in his tracks, and his cheeks turn rosy. I wave my hand in his direction, but my hand freezes. He wasn't blushing at the sight of his girlfriend.

As I walk toward him, the brunette trails slightly behind. I tilt my head to the side and smile cheekily at my boyfriend.

"Hello Ronald, where have you been? I didn't see you at breakfast, and last night you left dinner early."

He gulps as his pupils shift from side to side.

"I-I was… ummm..." He bites his lip and shifts his eyes to the brunette.

"He was showing me around the castle!" the brunette chimes in.

"Oh then why must it be necessary for you to ask me to show you around?" My veins feel like they're pumping lead and my throat tightens.

 _This isn't what I think it is, is it? Ron is faithful…_

I turn around to the brunette. Her attempt to act innocent and lost-puppy-like hasn't went over my head.

 _She is way prettier than I am. I'm just a bushy-haired friend of Ron's who loves to stick her nose in a book. Who happens to be a girl, and knowing Ron, I was the easiest girl he could get._

I suddenly do not care what went on between the two of them. With fire in my stomach, I speed walk down the hall, ignoring the calls of my name.

 _How dare he call me 'Mione'!_

I swerve left and right, up and down the castle until I find myself in a vacant classroom. I nearly choke from all the dust, and realize this room mustn't have been repaired from the War. I hide behind an old desk and pull out the book I was reading as the tears pour out of me.

 _I shouldn't be crying over a boy, but here I am. My insecurities that have been haunting me my whole life flood my thoughts. I've always been known as the intelligent one. Never, ever, have I been called beautiful… except from my parents of course._

… _and one other, surprisingly, from the boy who's called me a mudblood for years. The boy who nearly killed Dumbledore. The boy who stood there in the shadows as his aunt nearly broke every feeling I had._

 _The boy who kissed my cheek last night and apologized._

 _Was he pretending? Leading me on? Using me?_

I sigh and wipe my eyes with my sleeve. Maybe I could use a friend like him now.

Hermione's POV

After I splash my puffy face with ice cold water, I head to my first class. All I want to do is curl up in my bed and read, but as Head Girl, that would be inappropriate.

My heart falls deeper into the abyss of my sadness when I see whom my classmates are in Potions.

 _Ronald._

 _The brunette-boyfriend-snatcher._

 _And Malfoy._

Oh the things I would do for Malfoy not to see me like this.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts!" Professor Slughorn smiles. Although everyone knows he is a bit disappointed Harry, his prized student, is not present. "Anyway, today we will be starting out with a complicated brew known as felix felicis or liquid luck. I'm going to put you in pairs now… no complaints or switching!"

 _Oh gosh, please not Ron… anyone but Ron!_

"How about our new Head Boy and Head Girl partner up!"

"Oh let's see… that leaves Ron Weasley and Anastasia Nox."

I try to put a slight smile on my face to hide my raging emotions as Ron and Anastasia walk past my desk. But in reality, I feel small and unwanted.

"Are you going to sit and do nothing?"

Draco's POV

She looks up at me and her eyes are puffy and red. My first impulse is to tear her down even more, but I remember what Anastasia said… and last night.

"Are you okay?"

 _Damn, I suck at this._

Her bottom lip curls and her eyes threaten to burst with tears.

"W-we can talk about it later if you like." I offer.

She scoots her chair back and whips her hair as she leads me to our lab table-farthest from Ron.

 _Isn't she and him a thing?_

As we continue brewing in silence, I notice her eyes are constantly glaring over to the Weasel and Anastasia. I give up on the "trust" thing for now, as I can see she is extremely frustrated. But when class is over, I glimpse her big hair whoosh through the crowded hallways.

Anastasia's POV

I head after the blondie's as a new and improved plan forms in my head.

"MALFOY." I call.

His head spins around, almost as fast as the smile on his face vanishes. He looks around before continuing his walk to a deserted classroom as I follow closely behind.

"Lay it on me, what's going on." He sneers.

A layer of dust settles on my black boots.

 _I'm so done with this sorry excuse for a school._

"I've changed my mind. Forget about that bushy-haired nerd. You can go back to making her life miserable for all I care."

His arms cross in front of his chest.

He tilts his head.

"What the hell! You make me apologize to her last night and now expect me to hate her the next day?"

"Ohhh, so now you care about her?" I smirk.

I turn at the sound of a gasp.

"Who's there!" I scan the room, and the hall, but no sign of any human life.

 _Nobody heard, you're just tired._

"I don't care about her!" he spits. "It's just…" He looks at his shoes.

I sigh and shake my head.

"I'll let you sort out whatever your feelings are later. But I don't want her trying to pry information out of you if she begins to suspect something. So go back to your old ways."

Before I walk out of the room, I lean in and kiss his cheek.

 _He's cute… and I haven't had a little action in ages._

His eyes pop as his gaze shifts behind me. But when I turn around, there's nobody. I roll my eyes and make my way down the hall.

Hermione's POV

My heart takes a minute to beat normally before I emerge from the shadows. Anastasia and Draco's conversation replays in my mind as I angrily strut toward him.

 _I KNEW he was bad news._

Before he can say a fake apology, my arm swings and my fist collides straight into his nose.

 _Second time is always the charm._

Without spitting the harshest words I can come up with, I adjust my sleeves and turn on my heel down the hall.

"Granger, let me explain. There's nothing going on!" I hear him shout in a pleading voice behind me.

 _Ha! You call that nothing?_

All I wanted in my last year at Hogwarts was a drama-free year. I head up the stairs to the dormitory, but stop suddenly.

 _Uhh! I'm late for class!_

I stuff my emotions and the events of today deep in my pockets. Tonight, I'll find Harry, the only boy I know I can trust.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione's POV

After a dreadful full day of classes, my shoulders slouch far forward as I head into the Great Hall. Immediately before I enter, I pull my shoulders back and stick my chin out.

 _I will let no one get the satisfaction of the state I'm in._

Harry must've sat down a bit early, because the tables are still vacant. I resist the urge to run into his arms and burst into tears. I sigh.

 _Pathetic._

His concerned eyes study me, giving me time to speak.

"Harry, we need to talk. Privately. Can we take a walk?"

He's not used to seeing me like this, but he just nods.

"Let's head outside then."

Harry's POV

Hermione hasn't looked herself all day, and it's beginning to worry me greatly. Ron also hasn't been much talkative, or present. I take her hand in mine, trying to calm my friend.

Our shoes quickly besmirch, due to the leftover debris from the War. My stomach grumbles, but I ignore it. This is for Hermione.

We find a spot close to the Forbidden Forest as the sun sets. I'm instantly reminded of the adventure we had in our third year here. Buckbeak's death and Sirius' danger was in our hands as we went back in time. Our friendship had been tighter ever since.

She clears her throat.

"Harry, I've been struggling recently."

I look over, the orange and pink sky has brightened her fresh face. But the closer I look, I notice the bags under her puffy eyes. Her usual confident demeanor has vanished.

"I'm always here, Hermione. You do know that, right? Talk to me." I drape my arm over her shoulder and hold her close as she silently sobs.

Her ragged breath inhales the thick air as she calms down.

"I just… have this feeling… that Ron… doesn't want me… anymore." She sniffs.

 _What!?_

"Why would you think that? You love each other…"

She shakes her head as a fresh bucket of tears land on my robes.

"Oh Hermione, what's wrong?"

As the sun sets and the temperature drops, she tells me everything through her sobs. I'm just as confused as she is, and my heart goes out to her. When Ginny dated Dean, I felt so lost and alone. I'm no good at comforting girls, but I try my best as my palm rubs her back. We don't move until the sun has set, and our stomachs are growling fiercely.

After stopping by the Kitchen, our stomachs are satisfied. I tell her to sleep with Ginny in the Gryffindor Dormitory tonight, which she gladly accepts. After I kiss Hermione and Ginny on the cheek goodnight, I head down to the Common Room. Ron has some explaining to do.

I look everywhere, but he's nowhere to be found. I think about having a word with the ferret, but my sudden drowsiness gets the best of me.

 _Tomorrow, I want some explanations._

Draco's POV

She wasn't at dinner, and for the first time in a while, my heart hurts.

" _Their biggest weapon... is_ _ **you**_ _." Dumbledore's words echo in my mind._

He was right, as always. My father would hate me, but I secretly mourned for Dumbledore. The task I'd been assigned had broke me, completely. I was still picking up the broken pieces inside me, but that night with Granger had filled the gaps.

 _But now she's gone, you idiot._ My conscious retorts, as the guilt and regret flood my body.

I start writing an apology speech, but my fists clench as I tear it to shreds.

 _Her sobs from last night haunt my mind again, as they've been doing all day. Shit! She doesn't deserve a monster like me._

I frantically search for some alcohol to numb my dangerous thoughts as my whole body shakes with anxiety. The rest of the night, my heart slows and head swirls with clouds.

 _Where am I again?_

 _You're falling, down, down, down._

 _._

 _._

 _._

My eyes open again, thankfully, and I can see clearly again.

A nice, older woman smiles down at me.

"Ah, Mister Malfoy, so glad you woke up. I'm just going to ask you a few questions if you don't mind," She clears her throat.

"Can you tell me your full name?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Good! Do you remember what Professor McGonagall assigned you and Miss Hermione Granger this year as?"

"Head Boy and Head Girl. Hermione's still with me, right?"

Her eyes widen.

"I beg your pardon!?"

 _Why the tone of suprise?_

"My girlfriend, Hermione, isn't she beautiful."

She slowly backs away, bumping into the side table. She scurries out of the room and quickly returns with Professor McGonagall, both looking startled.

"I think his memory was altered slightly when he fell between those moving staircases late last night!" She whispers to McGonagall.

"What?!" McGonagall nearly faints.

"He was dead drunk."


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione's POV

After sleeping in Ginny's dormitory, I nearly forgot about the misery from yesterday. After getting ready for the day, I study the image before me. The reflection of a girl who has gone through life by learning zealously, standing up for what is right, nearly tortured to death, sort of saved the world, and now, who's never been more confused in her whole life. A girl who knows always knows the answers, but can't seem to figure herself out… or the people around her.

 _Books and cleverness, there are more important things._

My wandering mind is interrupted by a scream of voices and a crash coming from the Gryffindor Common Room.

 _Ron!_

Anger carries my feet to the horrid scene of Harry and Ron fighting. Ron's hand holds his head and blood spills all over the floor. Harry's only injury appears to be a bloody nose.

"RONALD WEASLEY AND HARRY POTTER, COME WITH ME!" I scream. I don't want Harry in trouble, because he isn't one to hurt his best friend for the fun of it. He must've been protecting me… on the other hand, Ron was obviously not.

Ginny must've already left for quidditch practice since it's Saturday, so I decide to inform her later. Ron and Harry's faces have gone florid, as I notice tears fall from Ron's eyes.

 _He's been acting very strange lately…_

They walk toward me, one on either side of me, as we make our way to the Hospital Wing. I asked Neville to alert McGonagall. When nobody is within earshot, and we head down the hall, I firmly grip their robes, forcing us all to stop. I stop the blood from pouring out of Ron's head and Harry's nose with a simple spell, before I snap.

"Ron, what the hell is wrong with you?!" I look into his clouded eyes, his cheeks glistening with tears. The boy whom I loved so much, the one who got me through the War, the one who came back for me, was slipping from my grip. Not my physical grip of course, because my knuckles are turning white from gripping his robes. The emotional connection we shared had vanished, or was being tampered with.

 _My guess is Anastasia and Malfoy are behind it._

"I want an explanation, and my guess is, Harry already tried. Now stop making this difficult, and nobody gets hurt… anymore than they already are."

"I didn't mean to hurt any of you." Ron whispers. I study his blurry eyes, full of conflicting emotions and guilt, but also anger. As if a battle is raging in his head.

And I believe him.

To let him know this, I cautiously wrap my arms around him.

"RON, what happened?" I feel Ron's grip around me tighten, but not in a protective way.

Anastasia widens her big brown eyes and flutters her lashes.

I glance at Harry, who has paled drastically. He gives me an understanding look, as if he just figured out what's been going on with Ron.

"What the hell did you do?" Harry counters her.

"Stasia didn't do anything!" Ron spits back.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I aim at the orange one. Ron's body grows rigid as he slams onto the hard floor.

"Now you don't have your slave to bail you out, you bitch!" Harry points his wand at Anastasia's nose.

Before all hell breaks lose, and we all get expelled, I reach out to Harry's furiously shaking hand and force his arm to his side.

"Harry, leave it for now. We'll make her pay later, but I have to get you and Ron to the Hospital Wing. I know you're not bleeding anymore, but you should still get checked out."

He hesitates, glares at Anastasia, then gives in and follows me. Anastasia quickly runs the opposite direction, as we head down the hall, and I levitate Ron as we go. After I drop them off, I lean against the cool wall and sigh.

 _Could this day get any worse?_

"There you are, Love!" My stomach flips and the drama from yesterday resurfaces in my gut.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco's POV

Her troubled face contorts, as if we've just met.

"What did you just call me?" Her fierce eyes spit fire, igniting her beauty.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" I cautiously step toward her.

Her mouth drops slightly at the mention of her name. I notice her fist clench as she steps toward me.

"You may not call me that, and whatever kind of apology you're trying isn't going to work! If I could, I'd never see you again, unfortunately, you're Head Boy and I'm Head Girl."

My brows scrunch together as I realize what just happened.

"Are you breaking up with me?" I whisper, as my throat tightens.

 _Is this real?_

She scoffs and rolls her eyes, as her thin fingers rest on her hips.

"You are a piece of work, but I got tired of dating a ferret." She shoves me aside. "See you around, duche!"

My head hurts suddenly, as if I'm just remembering where I am.

 _I hit my head way too hard._

Hermione's POV

 _If that's what he thinks is an apology, he's mental!_

Furious, I make my way to the dormitory and slam my door. As if my day couldn't get any worse, I think back to my first night here. Malfoy was so kind and sweet…. and his lips were soft too.

 _If only he was always like that._

I slap my forehead as an attempt to block my feelings for him, but the harder I try to not think about him, the more I do. I've always secretly thought he was attractive, and smart. I love Ron, but somehow I realized it's a friendly love. Either its always been that way, or things changed. Ron is sweet, but he's never given me the feelings Malfoy has. With Malfoy, I am always on my toes, always trying to be the best. The way I am with Ron, I never can reach my full potential. I lift my body off the bed and carry myself out the door. Three words.

 _Go find him._

Draco's POV

It takes me a while to move my feet again. As my brain puts everything together, I realize how stupid I was. I hear the click-clack of heels on the stone floor, and before I can guess who it is, Anastasia almost runs me over.

"Oh! There you are!"

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"To finally tell you what I've been assigned to do! I grew impatient to wait, so I stole Slughorn's felix felices instead. Where's Granger?"

"I don't know." I say quickly.

I gulp. _I'm such a bad liar._

"Oh really? I think I'll just drink some liquid luck right now, since you're so stubborn!"

She pulls out the glass, and before I can stop her, pours it down her throat.

"Anyway, so where is she?"

My head feels slightly fuzzy as I try to fight the truth. Three words.

 _Go save her._


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione's POV

My logic and reason has been shut off and the only feeling I recognize is his lips on my cheek.

 _WHAT AM I DOING?_

My fingertips brush along the cool wall. I notice my hair has gotten quite big due to the humidity, and I wrap the thick strands into a bun. A loud, click-clacking of heels grows closer and a familiar voice yells farther behind.

Anastasia and _him_ appear, and my brain blanks.

"Give me your time turner right now!" She yells.

 _No harm done, right?_

My hand reaches under my robes and before I can even pull the chain over my head, Anastasia and Malfoy both reach out to grab it. Malfoy and I both watch her fingers shake as she turns it. His bright eyes help me handle the force of time whoosh all around us. When the wind dies down, we all stand in the girl's lavatory. Somehow, the truth of the events eliminated any trace of luck from Anastasia, and the realization of what I let happen hits my chest like a muggle bullet.

"ANASTASIA WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?" Malfoy and I scream.

"Shut up you guys! Someone could hear us." She looks around, clearly clueless to where she was.

"If it wasn't for your stupid assignment, we wouldn't have to be quiet right now!" Malfoy spits.

Betrayal and anger courses through my veins. If smoke could come out of my ears, this would be a perfect example.

"YOU KNEW!?" I whisper shout at him.

"Well… not exactly…" He trails off.

"You know what? Don't talk to me ferret!" An overwhelming feeling to punch him, yet again, is almost too hard to bare.

"Fine, mudblood!" He smirks, but his eyes tell a different story.

Hermione's POV

"Before someone runs into us, we need to figure out what year it is." I whisper yell.

"Exactly how do we do that?" Malfoy asks.

"You guys have fun with that, I'll see you around losers." Anastasia says as she runs out the door.

Malfoy and I exchange a knowing look, and we both know it's no use.

"We just need to blend in and hope we aren't in our time period…"

"Okay what-"

Malfoy's cut off by a few child's voices growing louder.

"Hide!"

The bathroom door just opens as Malfoy and I hide in the farthest stalls.

"So do you really think Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin?"

"Probably, there's only one way to find out for sure."

"Yea well if he is, I hope he gets sent to Azkaban!"

The familiar voices laugh together.

"No, what if the monster eats him!"

"Yessss!"

They all agree in unision.

 _Noooooo…_

I cover my mouth with my hand, wishing Malfoy doesn't figure out what younger Harry, Ron, and I are up to.

"Wait! Shhhh! There are actually people in those stalls over there." I hear my younger self whisper. "Let's go."

 _I don't remember this ever happening! No more messing around with the past._

As soon as they leave, I hear Malfoy's stall slam open, hitting the wall behind it.

"I know what you little fools were up to now," he snarls. I can see his piercing eyes inches from me through the crack in the stall.

 _And the Malfoy I've known for all these years has returned._


	11. Chapter 11

**Does anyone know who the Dolan twins are?**

 **If you do, I am writing a fanfic about them...**

 **LET ME KNOW IF YOU CARE :)**

 **thanks, xox**


End file.
